For example, when a mobile terminal is held near a multifunction peripheral, the multifunction peripheral transmits information indicative of an operation to be performed, to the mobile terminal, by NFC communication. The information transmitted from the multifunction peripheral to the mobile terminal is a URL of a Web page indicative of a solution of an error state of the multifunction peripheral, and so on. The mobile terminal receives the Web page indicated by the received URL from a server, and displays the received Web page on a display.